justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
September
(Mashup) |artist = (Equinox Stars) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1978 (2016) |dlc = Classic December 28, 2016 ( ) April 27, 2017 ( ) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Disco Fitness Version April 28, 2017 (JDU) August 24, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Mashup October 20, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty=Medium (Classic/Disco Fitness Version) |effort=Low (Classic) Intense (Disco Fitness Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Alternative) 3 (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) (Sweat Version) |mashup = Sweatember (JDU) |alt = Disco Fitness Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Sweat Version) |mc = / and / (Classic) Light Brown/Gold (Classic) (Beta) Robin's Egg Blue (Disco Fitness Version) Denim (Mashup) |pc = / / / / (Beta) Cerise Red (Alternative) |gc = Blue/Orange/Pink (Classic) Deep Carrot Orange (Alternative) |lc = Hot Pink (Disco Fitness Version) |pictos = 113 (Classic) 151 (Disco Fitness Version) 104 (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsen |perf = Classic Jerky Jessy (P1) Audrey Hurtis (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BYg-i3Lhrkm/?taken-by=_darkley_ Yohann Hebi Daher (P3) Disco Fitness Version Gaurav Kadam }}"September", (oyunda Equinox Stars tarafından kapsanan) Earth, Wind & Fire tarafından , , ve yer alıyor. Mashup, kısa bir süre için de göründü. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Baş dansçı bir kadındır ve yedek dansçılar da erkektir. P1 P1 siyah ve sarı düz üst saçlara sahip ve siyah ve sarı güneş gözlükleri, kırmızı ve altın ışıltılı, gevşek bir kazak, siyah parlak pantolon ve yeşil spor ayakkabılar giyiyor. P2 P2 kısa siyah saçlara sahiptir ve yeşil bir başlık, siyah ve sarı güneş gözlüğü, kırmızı ışıltılı bir ceket, yeşil dekolte bir gömlek, siyah yüksek bel tozluk ve kırmızı ışıltılı yüksek topuk çizmeler giyiyor. P3 P3 bir topuzda siyah saçlı ve siyah ve sarı güneş gözlüğü, üzerinde kırmızı V şeklinde yeşil bir gömlek, siyah tozluk ve turuncu spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Septemberp1.png|P1 SeptP2.png|P2 SeptemberP3.png|P3 Disco Fitness Versiyonu Disco Fitness antrenörü alnında siyah, kıvırcık saçlı ve gök mavisi bir bandana olan bir çocuk. Kolsuz, gök mavisi bir göbek ısıtıcısına ve altın ışıltılı tonlara sahip, koyu kırmızı spor bir elbise giyiyor. Ayrıca sol kolunda gök mavisi bir bilek ısıtıcısı ve bir çift kırmızı çizme giyiyor. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan, çok sayıda akan parıltıyla (neredeyse '' Yıldızlarla birlikte büyüyelim ) aynı olan kırmızı bir alandır ( Lights '' benzeri). Dansçıların ana hatları dışa doğru çarpılır. Sarı çakıl taşlı dairesel disklerin, üçlüye dışarı doğru pompalandığı görülüyor. Bir içe pembe ve sarı spiral de bulunur. Spirallerdeki sarı çakıl taşları aslında trompettir. Ayrıca başlangıçta, trompetten yapılmış bir uzay gemisi var çünkü şarkının ana enstrümanı diğer enstrümanlar gibi trompetler. Disco Fitness Versiyonu Rutin, somon pembesi tepelerinin oluşturduğu ve ritmi darbelere maruz kaldığı hafif arzu pembe arka planla başlar. Ardından, açık mavi kıvrımlar, altın ışıltılı vurgular, REMEMBER ve EYLÜL (harfleri hafifçe sallanıp dansın belirli bölümlerinde parıldayan) kelimeleri, çemberler, üçgenler, açık mavi yol ve üzerinde Eylül kelimesi harfleri ile kıvrımlı mor çizgi. Sonunda, rutin kaybolur ve siyah bir ekrana yol açar. Mashup has a mashup playable through with the theme "Sweatember". It contains dancers from sweat routines, and Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now). Dancers *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) GM1 *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) GM2 *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *''Gentleman (Sweat) *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) *''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) ''GM3 *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *''Gentleman (Sweat) *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *''Gentleman (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves var: Tüm Gold Moves: *P1: P3'e bakarak ellerini sıkın. *P2: Öne bakarken ellerini salla. *P3: Ellerini P1'e bakarak salla. September gm 1.png|All Gold Moves September gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Disco Fitness Versiyonu Disco Fitness Version yordamında 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 4: Ön kollarınızı iki tarafa da sallayın. Gold Moves 3: Ellerinizi dört kez hafifçe sallayın. Septemberalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 septemberalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 in-game Septemberalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 septemberalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: Kick yaparken sağ kolunu kaldır. ('' Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) ) Gold Moves 2' Ellerini çabuk indir. ( I Kissed a Girl '' (Sweat)) Findyourmove gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 septembermu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Ikissedswt gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 septembermu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *Önizlemede, E3 demosunda bulunmayan bir beta Gold Move görülüyor. Bir Dalga Altın Hareketi olması gerekiyordu. Ayrıca, Gold Move piktogramının altın bir anahattı yoktur. **Ek olarak, piktogram renkleri, eldiven renkleri (mavi, altın ve pembe) yerine kıyafetlerinden (sarı, kırmızı ve yeşil) geliyordu. ***Ayrıca, önizlemede, gerçek Altın Hareketler normal hareketler olarak sayıldı, bu nedenle büyük olasılıkla Altın Hareketler olmaları gerekiyordu. * P2’nin güneş gözlükleri P2’inkine benzer [Hey Mama) Her ikisi de Audrey Hurtis tarafından yapıldı. **Bu arada, P2, “Hey Mama” nın P2'sini yüz ifadeleri ve vücut figürü açısından biraz benzemektedir. *'' , Mashup tarihinde tarihinde bir günlüğüne serbest bırakıldı. **Bu, 'daki şarkının birleştirilmesi için bir temanın olduğu ilk şarkıdır. *Mashup'ta arka plan çok geç renk değiştirir. *Hem Klasik hem de Aerobik sürümleri, arka plandaki şarkı boyunca titüler aylara sahiptir. Galeri Game Files September Squ.jpg| '' SeptemberALT Squ.jpg|'' '' (Disco Fitness Version) SeptemberMU.png|'' '' (Mashup) September_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Septemberalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Disco Fitness Version) September Albumbkg.png| menu banner (Classic, 7th-Gen) September_banner_bkg_42.png| menu banner (Classic) Septemberalt_banner_bkg_43.png| menu banner (Disco Fitness Version) September cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) SeptemberALT_BC.jpg| cover (Disco Fitness Version) SeptemberP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) 200520.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) 300520.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Classic) SeptemberALTAva.png|Avatar (Disco Fitness Version) 200539.png|Golden avatar (Disco Fitness Version) 300539.png|Diamond avatar (Disco Fitness Version) SeptemberPictoSprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) SeptemberALT pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Disco Fitness Version) In-Game Screenshots setpember load.png|Classic's loading screen september coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen septemberalt load.png|Disco Fitness Version's loading screen septemberalt coachmenu.png|Disco Fitness Version s coach selection screen september menu2018.png|''September'' on the menu (2018) Promotional Images Jd17-toptracks-preview-equinoxstars-september-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser September promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 September promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 September promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 artwork.just-dance-2017.642x720.2016-06-14.1.png|Promotional coach (P1) artwork.just-dance-2017.555x720.2016-06-14.47.png|Promotional coach (P2) artwork.just-dance-2017.950x720.2016-06-14.44.png|Promotional coach (P3) Behind The Scenes IMG 4673.jpg|Behind the scenes 1 (Disco Fitness Version) Cf440644802695.5820061cde17c.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 (Disco Fitness Version) JustDance LQBG06.jpg|Background concept art 1 (Classic) Sep.png|Background concept art 2 (Classic) 03299a44802695.581f00826787d.jpg|Creative brief (Disco Fitness Version)https://www.behance.net/gallery/44802695/Just-Dance-2017-September-Alternativa-costume tumblr omul7nXUxg1um30qoo1 500.jpg|Background concept (Disco Fitness Version) Beta Elements september beta menu colors.PNG|Beta menu colors (Classic) September beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move and pictogram colors (Classic) september jd2019 beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen (E3 Demo - the menu banner is absent) Septemberalt beta menu icon.png|Beta menu square (Disco Fitness Version) Septemberalt beta menu.png|Beta menu banner and menu assets (Disco Fitness Version) Septemberalt beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen (Disco Fitness Version) Videos Official Audio Earth, Wind & Fire - September September (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers September - Gameplay Teaser (US) September - Gameplay Teaser (UK) September (Disco Fitness Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) September (Disco Fitness Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' September - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 September - 5 stars September - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) September September - Just Dance 2019 'Disco Fitness Version' Just Dance 2017 - September Alternativa September (Disco Fitness Version) - Just Dance 2018 September (Disco Fitness) - Just Dance 2019 September (Disco Fitness) - Just Dance Now 'Mashup' Just Dance 2016 - September (MASHUP) - 5 stars September (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Just Dance Now - September (Disco Fitness Version) September (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:September fr:September pt:September pt-br:September en:September ro:September Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Earth, Wind & Fire Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Equinox Stars Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Sweet Mode Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Sweet Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Audrey Hurtis Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Yohann Hebi Daher